


It never came up in conversation

by cluecumber



Series: Spencer and Luke but they meet 7 years earlier [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, I feel like this is OOC, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i think this is mainly luke pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluecumber/pseuds/cluecumber
Summary: Luke proposes to Spencer, or Spencer proposes to Luke...?
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Series: Spencer and Luke but they meet 7 years earlier [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927345
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	It never came up in conversation

Luke was a little stressed, him and Spencer’s three year anniversary was in a week, and he was maybe planning on proposing. He really hoped it wasn’t too soon, but he loved Spencer, so much. The day of, he was shaking with nervousness and excitement. Luke had planned a picnic under the stars, and he really hoped Spencer liked it. Luke made all the food, packed the basket, and grabbed a blanket. 

“Spencer, are you ready?” Luke called. Spencer came shuffling out of the bedroom, in a maroon button up Luke had never seen before.

“Yeah, how do I look?” Spencer tried to straighten out his tie in the hallway mirror.

Luke was speechless, “Perfect.” Spencer blushed, grabbing the house keys.

Both men left the apartment, smiling at each other the entire way down. Luke had found this nice, grassy park not far from their apartment, so they walked. They were talking and laughing the whole way there, Luke still shaking a little. They found an area with a nice view of the sky, and Luke put down the blanket.

“After you.” Luke pointed to the blanket.

“Why thank you kind sir.” Spencer grinned. Luke sat down, opening up the basket and taking out their dinner. The two ate in a comfortable silence, Luke asking Spencer how everything tasted. He was still very much nervous, the box making its presence known in his pocket. They finished their food, putting their plates back in the basket. Spencer laid down, pointing up towards the stars, explaining some of the constellations to Luke, and Luke listened the whole time.

“Spencer, I have something to ask you.” Luke finally got out.

“Yeah babe?” Spencer sat up. Luke could feel the worry coming off of his boyfriend.

“We’ve been together for three years now, and I just,” Luke reached into his pocket for the box, “I wanted to know if you wanted to spend, maybe, the next three years to life with me?”

Spencer was speechless, making Luke panic a little. Spencer slowly reached into his own pocket, pulling out a matching box meant for Luke. They both sat in disbelief.

“Are you serious?” Luke asked, Spencer nodded as hard as he could. Both men hugged, crying tears of joy.

“Luke Alvez, I’d love to spend the next three years to life with you.”

Spencer knew wearing a ring would take some getting used to, but he didn’t care. He was planning to wear it proudly. Walking into the work the next day, he sat at his desk, working on any remaining paper work. Every once in a while he’d look down and blush at the thought of Luke and marriage. The team eventually noticed the silver band their resident genius was wearing.

“Hey pretty boy, what’s up with the ring?” Derek asked.

“Oh, it’s just my uh, engagement ring.” Spencer smiled. Emily whipped her head to look at him.

“Your what now?” She asked.

“I got engaged last night.” Spencer said just as Jj walked by.

“You did what?” She stopped in her tracks.

“Really? Congratulations!” Emily said. Derek still sat there, in disbelief. Spencer knew someone long enough, and without the team finding out, got engaged to them?

“Who’s the lucky lady?” Derek finally snapped out of it.

“Oh, someone I met at a bar a while ago.”

“Why haven’t you said anything before?” Emily chimed in.

“It never came up in conversation?” Spencer shrugged.

“Well Spence, we’re happy for you, you have got to let us meet her!” Jj patted his shoulder.

“Maybe.” was all he said.

**Author's Note:**

> i only have one more part after dis O__O


End file.
